


On the run.

by Puluhuzi



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst, lightly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puluhuzi/pseuds/Puluhuzi
Summary: A short story following what I imagine could have happened immediately post episode Bluebird Azurite.
Relationships: Aquamarine/Eyeball (Steven Universe)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	On the run.

“Wait, I should have specified he smells bad!” Ruby moved like she was about to call back down to where the crystal gems were still visible as tiny specks, but Aquamarine yanked her back as they passed behind a cloud.

“Don’t worry about it now! We can think about making them pay later, then you can taunt that half gem as much as you want!”

They waited till they escaped the gravity of the planet to pick up speed, the nature of space prevented idle chatter, so she’d have to wait until they landed to bicker more.

After a few solar cycles, they found a nice red planet to land on not too far from Earth. With a thin but acceptable atmosphere blanketing it in diffuse light. And multiple craters showing proof of a dangerous surface. As soon as they got close enough to the ground, ruby dropped off. Landing with a dull thud on top of a small rock formation. Immediately she launched into a tirade with.

“We could have taunted them as much as we wanted! All you needed to do was help me go right and we would have got him!”

Aquamarine landed on a rock next to her, trying to take a dignified looking seat on top of a very undignified chair.

“It’s not my fault you let My Dad get away! How could you let him take your weapon out from under your nose?”

“UGH” A frustrated Ruby threw her dagger at a rock in front of her, burying it before she turned back to Aqua.

“Maybe if you weren’t so bossy and let my do my job! We wouldn’t be in this mess!”

“Excuse me?” Aquamarine's face darkened, she would have poofed a ruby on the spot for such talk, if she still had her wand.

“You court gems are all the same! Never leaving Homeworld without a lower caste gem like me to do all the work! I told you we just needed to poof Steven as soon as we saw him, not waste time with all those mind games!”

Aqua Grimaced.

“I wouldn’t expect a simple ruby to understand the intricacies of command.”

“I’m not the simple one! Steven beat both of us!”

“Well then perhaps I should find someone else to help me destroy -” Aquamarine realized that the sunlight had suddenly gotten much dimmer. A fact which did not make much sense since days on this planet should be much longer than on earth. Had they not been arguing, her adjusted physical form would have picked up the fluctuations in the thin air, but as it was, she only just noticed.

She glanced up, where Ruby was already staring. Above her, far but very, very quickly approaching was an asteroid, much like the ones they passed on their way to this planet.

She should have jumped while she could, but instead she reflexively reached for her gem, wasting a precious few seconds rooting around in it before remembering that her wand had been confiscated when she was exiled, and she was now almost totally defenseless.

She closed her eyes.

“Oh bothe-’ was as far as she could get before being cut off again, she heard the loud crash and for a moment thought that being shattered wasn’t nearly as bad as she expected. But when she opened her eyes, Ruby was holding her, and they were both caught in the blast wave of the impact, but safe.

After doing a few comedic tumbles in the gritty soil of the red planet. And Aquamarine was sure that the worst of the impact was over and she wouldn’t be crushed by falling debris. She turned to look at Ruby, who immediately clamped a hand over her eye.

“What? Are you doing?” Aqua asked, but she didn’t pull away.

“I’m.. trying to protect you from any more fallout!” Ruby said unconvincingly. 

“Enough of this.” Aquamarine peeled Rubies hand off her face, and quickly realized that ruby was crying. It wasn’t pretty, the pressure and atmosphere on this world meant that her tears almost instantly evaporated in harsh little clouds. Aquamarine found the entire display somewhat disturbing.

“Are you cracked?”

“No! I’m sad.”

“Because we lost?”

“No!” “Because I lost my squad… and then I met you and we sort of became a squad. And then we almost killed Steven together and it would have been perfect!”

“I suppose we did come close.” Aquamarine suddenly felt very tired. “And all this arguing is getting us nowhere.”

“Ahem.” Ruby seemed to be regaining her senses as she stood up straight. “We should also most likely evacuate this planet, the craters everywhere mean that this probably happens a lot.” 

She paused for a moment. “And we won’t be able to destroy the Crystal Gems if we destroy each other!”

“Right!” Aquamarine sprouted her wings, offering a hand to Ruby.  
“We’ll be back on Homeworld in no time! And then defective Gems everywhere will fear the names of Aquamarine!”  
“And Ruby!”

They triumphantly stood together for a moment, scanning the horizon this time, before Ruby took Aqua's offered hand, and they glowed for a brief moment. Joining back into their fusion, Bluebird Azurite, who post fusion, raised her arm to the heavens as she cried out “We’ll get you yet, Steven universe! "As she sprouted her wings and began to plan her return to Earth.


End file.
